Just a night
by Aqua395
Summary: Madara se ha sentido extraño alrededor de Pein últimamente.


**Disclaimer: **No soy dueña de nada más que la trama de la historia.

* * *

**~Just a night~**

Sentía una curiosa sensación en el pecho cada vez que se encontraba cara a cara con él. Cada vez que entraba en una habitación en la que él ya estuviera presente -no importaba que hubieran más Akatsuki allí- su corazón empezaba a latir con fuerza que casi podía sentirlo a través de su pesada gabardina.

Su respiración se agitaba en cuanto sus ojos se encontraban de lleno con los de él.

Aquello era estúpido. Se sentía como colegiala de quince años suspirando por el capitán del equipo de futból. Él era un asesino rango S, uno de los fundadores de Konoha y uno de los ninjas más poderosos que habían seguido a Rikudö-sennin. Ridículo que ahora perdiera la cabeza por uno de sus subordinados de Akatsuki.

Tenía que estar de acuerdo en que Pein no era como los demás idiotas de la organización. A los ojos de todos, él era el líder supremo e indiscutible, y quien llevaba las riendas de ese grupo de maníaticos religiosos, artistas y excéntricos personajes. Pero en realidad era sólo un integrante más, su mano derecha casi se atrevería a decir.

Jamás en su vida había experimentado sensaciones como esa -es decir, por supuesto que alguna vez había estado enamorado. No era de piedra- tan fuerte y latente, que superaba a todas las demás emociones que había sentido en cada momento importante de su vida: Cuando se casó, cuando nació su primer hijo, su hija... ¿Qué había de diferente en Pein, que despertaba esas emociones en él?

Allí estaba _Chikushödo_. En la opinión silenciosa de 'Tobi', Chikushödo era el cuerpo más sexy de los seis caminos de Pein, pero Nagato era el más ingenuo y eso lo provocaba mucho más.

Madara se quedó helado en cuanto el pensamiento salió a flote: ¡¿En _qué_ demonios estaba pensando?!

Ya estaba. Nadie se metía en su cabeza y jugaba con sus emociones de esa forma. Había visto demasiadas cosas al pasar los años; había enfrentado la muerte y había sobrevivido, ¡más de una vez! Madara ya no estaba dispuesto a tolerar que algo tan absurdo como aquello lo afectara más. Aquella misma noche se probaría así mismo que él, Uchiha Madara, no cometería la estúpidez de enamorarse otra vez.

Ya estaba completamente oscuro, y la base de Akatsuki se encontraba sumergida en un extraño silencio. Sólo seis de los integrantes de la organización se encontraban en sus respectivas habitaciones, los otros cinco se encontraban cumpliendo diferentes misiones en solitario.

* * *

Madara se arrastró sigilosamente fuera de su habitación -que compartía con Obito-, pasando con cuidado cuando alcanzó la habitación de Itachi y Kisame -el más joven Uchiha tenía el sueño muy liviano-, y llegó ante la puerta de la habitación de Pein.

Cerró la puerta tras si, lo suficiente fuerte como para despertar a nadie más que Pein. Esperó junto a la puerta, mirando al joven de cabellos naranjas como un depredador que espera el momento oportuno para lanzarse sobre su presa.

La alborotada cabellera de picos se despegó de la almohada, y unos ojos somnolientos -esos mismos ojos de Rikudö y que compartía el propio Madara- buscaron, confundidos, al causante de interrumpir su sueño. Pein se resfregó el sueño de la cara para identificar más correctamente al intruso en su habitación.

Los concéntricos azules chocaron contra los rojos sangrientos de Madara.

— ¿Madara? —Pein bostezó.

Sin molestarse en responder, Madara se dejó caer en la orilla de la cama. Ahora que había llegado hasta allí, no tenía idea de cómo continuar.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —preguntó Nagato, fregándose un ojo con sueño.

_Ojala supiera_, Madara suspiró para sus adentros. Ni siquiera lo miró. Estaba reuniendo el valor para hacer lo que había meditado toda la tarde. ¿Por qué ahora no podía? Era como si su mente se hubiera quedado en blanco.

—Si es por el ocho colas...

—No estoy aquí para discutir por qué nueve inútiles no pueden seguir una orden sencilla —interrumpió Madara, con un gruñido.

Volvió a guardar silencio. ¡¿Por qué tenía que ser todo tan difícil?! Se pasó una mano por el pelo, enojado consigo mismo.

— ¿Qué sucede? —Pein parecía ser incapaz de parar de preguntar.

Madara apretó los dientes, conteniéndose para no perder la paciencia. No podía pensar con las estúpidas preguntas de Nagato cortando el hilo de sus pensamientos una y otra vez. Así que tenía dos opciones que consideró minuciosamente: Podía golpearlo en la cara o...

Nagato abrió sus ojos cuán grandes fue capaz. El rostro de Tobi, antes hundido entre sus manos, ahora se encontraba demasiado cerca del suyo propio. No había distancia entre sus narices: Sus labios pronto se encontraron cubiertos por los del mayor. Y al separarse, Pein no estaba mirando el sharingan de Madara, sino unos ojos tan oscuros como la noche misma de afuera.

— ¿Qué...? —jadeó Pein, casi sin voz.

—Hablas demasiado —gruñó Madara, volviendo a besar los labios del más joven, acallando sus preguntas una vez más.

Y lo empujó contra la cama. Muy pronto, el calor empezó a subir a una velocidad sorprendente entre aquellas cuatro paredes. La ropa quedó olvidada en el suelo, y las sábanas se enrededaban en sus cuerpos desnudos cubiertos en el sudor de la excitación.

Los pequeños gemidos y escalofríos del menor hacian gruñir a Madara. Sus manos expertas, que sabían exactamente dónde tocar, recorrían el cuerpo de Pein, explorándolo todo. El vaiven de sus caderas aumentó su ritmo, conforme Madara sentía que ya estaba llegando. Los gemidos se hicieron más ahogados y las respiraciones más agitadas.

—Ya... —gimió Pein, con esfuerzo—No puedo aguantar más.

—No lo contengas, bebé —gruñó Madara, atacando su cuello.

_¿Bebé? _Se repitió Madara, perplejo de sus propias palabras. _¿De dónde salió eso?_ Estaba cayendo en su propio juego, no podía permitirselo. Tenía que terminar con eso de una vez antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

Madara no pudo evitar alcanzar el clímax dentro de su cuerpo, así como tampoco pudo contener un gruñido de placer cuando eso sucedió. Sintió su abdomen pegajoso, y supo que Nagato también había sucumbido al clímax del orgasmo.

Madara se dejó caer a un lado de Pein, luchando por normalizar su respiración. Su cabeza era un torbellino de ideas confusas y toda su voluntad se quebró cuando el rinnegan de Nagato se clavó en sus ojos oscuros.

_¡Mierda!_

En un acto casi involuntario -o eso era lo que Madara pretendía creer-, apartó los mechones húmedos de los ojos de Pein, mirándolos con ternura y casi sintiendo que podía ver sus verdadero color.

Los ojos de Nagato se cerraban contra su voluntad, llevándoselo a un mundo de sueños. Con el rostro serio Madara lo observó sucumbir ante el sueño, y se permitió soltar el aire reprimido.

Era tan difícil abandonar la cama en ese momento, cuando se sentía tan a gusto bajo las sábanas, abrazando el cuerpo desnudo de su acompañante.

—Te amo... —murmuró en sueños.

Madara se quedó paralizado. Si antes le resultaba difícil escapar de allí, ahora parecía una hazaña casi inalcanzable, cuando escuchó aquellas palabra saliendo de los labios entreabiertos de Nagato. Aquella frase tan sencilla y complicada al mismo tiempo fue más poderosa que él; lo retuvo en la cama, lo aferró al cuerpo más joven, negándose a dejarlo ir. Y Madara no puso ninguna resistencia.

_Maldito seas, Uzumaki. _Espetó para sus adentros, frunciendo ligeramente el entrecejo.

* * *

Ya estaba por amanecer cuando Madara despertó. Se encontró atrapado entre los brazos de Pein, que parecía haberlo abrazado durante la noche. Se deshizo despacio del contacto, y abandonó la cama sigilosa y rápidamente. Escapó de la habitación a tanta velocidad como sus pies recién despiertos le permitían.

Una vez a suficiente distancia de la habitación, apoyó la cabeza contra la pared y se maldijo interiormente. Había sido débil, había pasado la noche con él a pesar de que sus planes eran hacer lo suyo y correr en cuanto hubiera terminado. Ya ni se reconocía.

—Sólo fue una noche. Una maldita y bien ardiente noche —gruñó, golpeándose la cabeza contra la pared.


End file.
